This invention relates to transport devices for automatic sampling systems and more particularly to a stat shuttle adapter and transport device for immediate automated delivery of sample, reagent or diluent to a sample analysis system.
Automatic testing of body fluids such as blood samples is usually carried out in a predetermined sequence of operations performed in a sample analysis system. An automatic sample analysis system such as shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,268,147 and 5,399,497 generally operates with a steady input of samples that can be delivered to the analysis system either manually or automatically. Ideally, the delivery of samples to the automatic sample analysis system is synchronized with the operational speed of the sample analysis system for optimum coordination of sample input, sample analysis and collection of completed test samples. Input samples are thus typically arranged in an input queue and are subject to a waiting time at the input queue before entering the sample analysis system.
In some instances it is necessary to obtain immediate entry of a sample or other sample analysis ingredient into the sample analysis system. Immediate entry of a sample etc. into the sample analysis system is usually accomplished by interrupting the normal input sequence of sample to the sample analysis system in order to preempt the normal queue of input samples awaiting entry to the sample analysis system. A preemption process often requires a holding back of the input queue of samples to permit preferential delivery of a selected sample or other immediately required sample analysis ingredient to the sample analysis system.
Generally, when an input queue of samples is awaiting entry to a sample analysis system, data pertaining to the identification and position of such samples is automatically accumulated in a computerized monitoring system. When the input queue of samples is to be preempted it is often necessary for an operator to manually interrupt the automatic delivery of sample to the sample analysis system and manually perform a correction procedure in the automatic monitoring operations of the input delivery system. Manual preemption of a normal automatic input delivery sequence of sample to the sample analysis system can distract an operator from other process areas that require attention. Manual preemption of a normal automatic input delivery sequence can also be time consuming because of the need to make manual adjustments to the input delivery system to enable it to accommodate the immediately required sample analysis ingredients.
It is thus desirable to provide a stat shuttle adapter and transport device for providing immediate automated delivery of sample, reagent or diluent to a sample analysis system without manually interfering with the normal queue of input samples awaiting entry to a sample analysis system.